goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Mario, Sonic and their friends behave at Stan Lee's funeral
This is the ungrounded video by CardofAnime102. Summary Mario, Sonic and their friends are devastated to hear the news about the death of the Marvel creator Stan Lee due to his pneumonia, so at the funeral, they sing Earth Song by Michael Jackson on microphones. Bowsette, Ganondorf, Dr. Eggman, Thanos and Team Metal (Metal Sonic, Tails Doll and Metal Knuckles) ruin the funeral by playing Subhuman by Suicide Silence at full blast, which angered everyone and caused Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Pauline, Princess Zelda and Princess Elise cry harder and flood the entire church and then they throw Lee's coffin out of the window. As a result, they get beaten up by the Power Rangers. Meanwhile, the princesses comfort Mario, Sonic and their friends and tell them that they're making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. Transcript *(November 13, 2018) *(at the Mushroom Kingdom) *Mario: We're bored. I think we should play Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on the Nintendo Switch. *Luigi: Yeah. *(Mario turns on the Nintendo Switch and starts Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on VS mode) *Mario: It's-a-me, Mario! *Luigi: It's-a-me, Luigi! *Toad: I'm Toad! *Toadette: I'm Toadette! *(While Mario and his friends are playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Princess Peach walks in crying in her game voice) *Mario: Peach, why are you crying? *Princess Peach: Stan Lee, my beloved creator of Marvel Comics, passed away yesterday. *Mario: (in his game voice) Oh no! (normal voice) That's terrible. How did he die? *Princess Peach: You remember Lee. Don't you? He died at the age of 95 due to pneumonia, so I'm asking you to go to his funeral. I talked to Toadsworth and he said it was okay to come with me. Be sure to be on your best behavior and don't cause any trouble about that Marvel creator. Why are you crying too? *Mario: That's because my friends and I are sad about Lee as well. He was the best creator of Marvel Comics. *(at the SEGA hotel) *Sonic: I'm bored. I think I should play Sonic World on my laptop. *(Sonic turns on the laptop and starts Sonic World) *(a few minutes later) *Princess Elise: (offscreen) Sonic, come downstairs. We need to have a talk. *Sonic: (pausing Sonic World) On my way, Elise. *(downstairs) *Princess Elise: Today, we're going to Stan Lee's funeral because he died at the age of 95 due to pneumonia. Be sure on your best behavior and don't cause any trouble about that Marvel creator. *Sonic: Okay, Elise. *(Later, at the church) *(We see the Nintendo and Sega stars, the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men and the Guardians of the Galaxy at Stan Lee's funeral crying. They are wearing church clothes. NiGHTS is sitting at the piano. Mario, Sonic and their friends arrive at the funeral from the bus and walk to their seats) *Ulala: Good night, and welcome to Stan Lee's funeral live at GoCity church. Today we're going to have a song of farewell for the creator of Marvel Comics, Stan Lee. Please welcome princesses Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Pauline, Zelda and Elise. *walks away. NiGHTS begins to play Dreams, Dreams on the piano as the princesses walk in *Princess Peach: Good afternoon everybody. I'm Peach, and this is Daisy, Rosalina, Pauline, Zelda and Elise. Today is a celebration of the creator of Marvel Comics, Stan Lee. *Princess Daisy: Lee was best known as the creator or co-creator of characters such as Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four, Hulk, Iron Man, the X-Men, Black Panther and Thor. But now, this year in November 2018, he died at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles, with reports suggesting he had been suffering from pneumonia. He was survived by his daughter Joan Celia, who confirmed his death to Reuters. *Princess Rosalina: As a writer and editor, Lee was key to the ascension of Marvel into a comic book titan in the 1960s when, in collaboration with artists such as Jack Kirby and Steve Ditko, he created superheroes who would enthrall generations of young readers. *Pauline: Lee was widely credited with adding a new layer of complexity and humanity to superheroes. He had help in designing the superheroes but he took full ownership of promoting them. *Princess Zelda: Lee was known for making cameo appearances in Marvel movies, with fans becoming accustomed to looking out for him in films related to characters he had created. *Princess Elise: Dozens of Marvel Comics movies, with nearly all the major characters Lee created, were produced in the first decades of the 21st century, grossing over $20 billion at theatres worldwide, according to box office analysts. *Princess Peach: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the member of the Avengers, Iron Man. *princesses walk back to their seats. Iron Man walks in *Iron Man: Good afternoon everybody. I'm Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man. I heard that my co-creator Stan Lee died due to pneumonia. I have to say that he used to be the creator or co-creator of me, Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four, Hulk, the X-Men, Black Panther and Thor. But now, he was dead. Thank you. And now, back to the princesses. *Man walks back to his seat. The princesses walk back to the stage *Princess Peach: Now it's time for the Marvel creator to leave. *Princess Elise: But first, we're going to sing Earth Song by Michael Jackson with the Nintendo and Sega stars, just like Custard did at previous funerals. (does a deep breath) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *(Cut to: The princesses in the black background surrounded by flames) *Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Pauline, Princess Zelda and Princess Elise: (do a dragon and weretiger roars from Altered Beast Arcade and Fire Emblem Fates) (change to Scary Voice) BOWSETTE, GANONDORF, DR. EGGMAN, THANOS, METAL SONIC, TAILS DOLL AND METAL KNUCKLES!!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!! *(Cut to: Outside the SEGA hotel. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect played really loudly.) *to: The living room *Mario: Bowsette, Ganondorf, Dr. Eggman, Thanos and Team Metal, how freaking dare you play Subhuman by Suicide Silence at full blast and throw Lee's coffin out of the window while Sonic, our friends and I were singing Earth Song by Michael Jackson?! That's it! *Luigi: You are grounded grounded grounded for ultra tranquility! This means no anything porn, no Playboy magazines, no going outside, no making fun of monsters, no South Park, no Family Guy, no Sausage Party, no Super Drags and further more! Now let's give you punishments. *Princess Peach: First punishment, we will spank you. *(Gamora and the princesses spank Bowsette, Ganondorf, Dr. Eggman, Thanos and Team Metal as Gamora and the Princesses spank by shaking their pointing fingers) *Bowsette: Ouch! That hurts! *Princess Zelda: It doesn't matter! Now it's time to put your diapers on. *Ganondorf: But guys, we're too old to wear diapers! *Princess Elise: It doesn't matter. You're going to wear diapers and that's final! *and the princesses put diapers on Bowsette, Ganondorf, Dr. Eggman, Thanos and Team Metal *Gamora: There, your diaper is on! Now you will go pee pees and poo poos in your diaper instead of the toilet. And Spark Mandrill will destroy the toilet with Electro Spark and Flame Mammoth will burn your underwear with Flamethrower. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *This is the first time Mario, Sonic and their friends sing Earth Song just like Custard. Required programs For making animation *Adobe Photoshop *3D Studio Max *Maya *Blender *MikuMikuDance (MMD) *Adobe Flash *Adobe After Effects *Moho/Anime Studio *Live2D For making music *Linux Multimedia Studio (LMMS) *Guitar Pro *Cubase *FL Studio *Reason *Garageband For making characters sing *Audacity *Vocaloid *UTAU *UTAU-Synth *CeVIO Creative Studio Gallery File:Ulala talks about the news of Stan Lee's death.png Category:Grounded Videos Category:Ungrounded Category:Series based on Super Mario Bros. Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Series based on Alex Kidd Category:Series based on Billy Hatcher Category:Series based on Space Channel 5 Category:Series based on Shenmue Category:Series based on Nights into Dreams Category:Series based on Skies of Arcadia Category:Series based on Samba de Amigo Category:Series based on Super Monkey Ball Category:Series based on Puyo Puyo Category:Series based on Crazy Taxi